


Child of Wind and Water

by Kei_UwU



Category: Naruto
Genre: Female Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Made up mythology, Naruto is Just Naruto, Red haired Naruto, Slow Updates, Uzu is protector of Uzushio, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_UwU/pseuds/Kei_UwU
Summary: In one universe, Naruto grew up alone and isolated, with the Hokage coming to visit her maybe once a month,in this universe, she isn't as alone as people think she is.orWhere Naruto is blessed by Uzu, the Goddess of Wind and Water,with the power of Wind and Water at her fingertips, watch as Naruto rebuilds a city, from its ruins.(I just wanted a BAMF Female Character and I'm obsessed with Blackkat's Stormborn)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 151
Collections: Foxy fox 🦊





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stormborn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877970) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 
  * Inspired by [It Takes A Village](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661747) by [MusesatMidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusesatMidnight/pseuds/MusesatMidnight). 



In the very beginning of time, there was a blinding white light in complete darkness, the light soon gained consciousness. This was how the first God came to be.

The light created planets, galaxies, even universes all with a swipe of their fingers. Then they created more gods each with an affinity. First came the God of Space, and the God of Time. Then the God of Life and Creation, and the God of Death and Destruction and so on.

Amongst these gods Uzu the Goddess of Water, and Wind was one of the first ones to come into existence.

** ____________________ **

When Uzushio was built, the Uzumaki Clan had risen the land from the ocean with the help of Uzu, it was Uzu who protected them with her whirlpools against the enemy shinobi, it was Uzu who summoned her winds to help to protect them from the enemy shinobi, yet in the end, it wasn't enough, her people were slaughtered, and those who survived were scattered to the winds. When the last of hers fell, everyone who resonated from Uzushio heard a whispered promise, 

_'When the day comes I will call you all back'_

** ____________________ ** _  
_

Uzu watched as the Kyuubi was wretched out of Kushina, yet another one of her children, she watched as the Kyuubi plunged his claws into Kushina, she watched as Kushina's newborn daughter, _Naruto_ , wailed in the darkness, maybe it's the fact that she's one of her last children, or maybe it's because of her clear blue eyes, that reminded her so much of her own seas, but Uzu left her a gift before she left. Uzu had given Naruto the ability to manipulate wind and water to her will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto discovers two new abilities and as well as two new friends (and maybe a third)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this book?

Growing up Naruto never had it easy. Everyone seemed to hate her for some reason and she hated that. The lady at the orphanage rarely feeds her or gives her any water, so Naruto sneaked out of the orphanage so she could look for something to cure her thirst.  
  
After a while, though the hot temperature of the Land of Fire finally seemed to get to her as she leaned against a tree while sweating heavily. Opening up her parched month she exhaled deeply, wishing that some water could just appear in front of her. She was shocked when a blob of water actually appeared out of thin air in front of her though. The water seemed to listen to her so she greedily gulped down the refreshing water. Satisfied for now Naruto decided to test out her newfound powers. Willing for more water to appear in front of her she marvelled as the water moved to her will. 

Happy at her newly discovered water abilities she happily bound back to the orphanage not bothering to tell anyone afraid that they might hate her even more if they found out about her strange ability.

From then on Naruto got water that way, and cleaned herself that way as well. Naruto was four that day.

**_______________________________________**

  
A few months later when Naruto was sitting on the Fourth Hokage's head she slipped on one of the spikier parts of his hair and started free falling. Screaming as she started plummeting towards the ground she desperately hoped that someone or something would stop her descend. 

Mere moments after she suddenly felt herself stop falling mid-air. Hesitantly opening her eyes she gasped when she realizes she was floating in the air. The wind was whirling around her forming a protective globe as she floated safely in the middle. The wind was _warm_ as if it was caressing her gently. Floating safely back to the top of the Fourth's head, after she landed, she summoned a small gust of Wind to test to see if it was actually her own doing. Looking on in awe at her own hands, she was beyond giddy. 

She could control both water and Wind which was totally cool! Most of all though she felt welcomed by the wind. Though her mood was slightly dampened when she found out she got kicked out of the orphanage after coming back. That's fine though, she was five already so she could take care of herself just fine!

Though she silently promised herself that unless she trusted them, no one would know of her powers. She's heard plenty of whispers about people getting taken away if they have something _va-lu-able_ or something. 

**_______________________________________**

When Naruto turned eight she learned that she could _speak_ to the _wind._ She first found out when the academy instructor had called her stupid for not knowing how to write properly. The wind had talked to her then, told her that it wasn't her fault, that it was their fault for leaving a child alone, and expecting the said child to learn how to write without any instructions, and the wind told her so. Naruto's heart warmed at the thought, that somebody cared enough about her to comfort her.

**_______________________________________**

While the water she summoned never talked to her, the rivers in the forest did, the little ponds in the forest did as well, and Naruto felt content with life. She had the wind and the water to talk to. She had people that cared about her. Even if the only one that could understand them was herself. It didn't matter because they cared more than everybody else that she knew of. To her, they were like the parents she never had.

**_______________________________________**

Naruto, now ten looks towards the village from atop the Fourth's head. When she was younger she thought that maybe she did something wrong, and that's why the villagers hated her. Or maybe her parent's committed some unforgivable crime. Now? Now Naruto knows, knows about the giant fox sealed away in her gut. Of all people that told her, it was a drunken villager on the night of her birthday. While the drunk told her that she is the demon fox, she knew that wasn't true, the wind had told her what actually happened on the night of the Kyuubi attack, and Naruto would believe the wind over any of the villagers any day. After all, the wind is everywhere, and they see everything.

So when the wind told her, that she should probably talk to the fox and try to form an agreement between the two, since they would be stuck together for the rest of her life, she agreed. Following the wind's instructions, she went to sleep with thoughts about a giant orange fox.

When she woke up, the first thing she saw was, an eye bigger than her whole body, and the first thing she remembered was what the wind had told her. 

** _Flashback_ **

_Before going inside my apartment the wind told me the story, about the Sage of Six Paths, the Nine-Tailed Beasts, and the Ten-Tails. She told me about how maybe a decade or two after the Sage of Six Paths passing, the humans began to fear the Tailed Beasts, and then how they were each hunted down and imprisoned inside a human after the Kyuubi was controlled by someone._

_'Child you must understand, the Kyuubi hates humans now, he feels betrayed by the humans because of what they had done. You have to be considerate of how he feels, at the end of the day he has feelings just like you humans do.'_

**_______________________________________**

Now in the presence of the ancient being, she understands what the wind meant, it was as plain as day that he was skeptical, and obviously hated her or at least disliked her, but he also seemed... _intrigued?_ She was fully expecting angered shouts at her for imprisoning him, even demands that she let him free, but _intrigued?_ Though now she was curious as well. What's so interesting about her in particular? Deciding to voice out said thoughts, she said, "What's so interesting about me?"

Seeing that she's being ignored, Naruto makes her way over to the bars and leans against one of the humongous poles. After a while, she decided to try to at least introduce herself tonight. "Uhh... What's your name? My name's Naruto Uzumaki! A lot of people tell me that it means fishcake, but the wind says that it's actually supposed to mean maelstrom! Isn't that cool?"

Not realizing that she was now rambling, she continued to happily tell the fox about how the wind, and the water talks to her. The fox listened to her in silence, and Naruto found that that was fine 'cause he hasn't outright pushed her out of the seal yet.


	3. Chapter 3

After a year since the first time Naruto spoke to Kurama, they grew fond of each other, to the point where they could probably call each other friends. Not like Kurama will ever admit to that though. He's too prideful to ever say it out loud.

One day Kurama told Naruto to come into the seal, and Kurama never initiated conversations (other than insults of course), so Naruto scrambled into the seal. When she got there though instead of her usual forest with a gigantic fox-sized cave they were in a huge white room. Looking around she immediately spotted Kurama, but what surprised her was the other bijuu in the room as well. Before she got to voice her thoughts, Kurama spoke, **"This is a mind space that only the bijuu could enter, and the jinchuuriki as well if the bijuu allows them."**

"I- Thank you... for allowing me to be here, this is the one place that you have that only you, and your siblings could go, yet you allowed me here.", Naruto, said with a mixture of faint disbelief, and happiness. Kurama had trusted her, trusted her enough to show her the one place where the bijuu could go without humans. Not being able to contain it, her emotions burst froth as she cried silently in front of Kurama. Warmth coursed through her veins when she felt one of Kurama's tails wrap comfortingly around her. Looking back it's incredible, when she was four she was alone, just the Demon Brat that everybody hated, now? Now she has _friends,_ people that _care_ for her, even if two of them are spirits, and the other is a nine-tailed chakra construct. 

They _cared_ and that's all that mattered.

** ______________________________ **

The first jinchuuriki that Naruto met was Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage, even though it was in their mindscape.

The wind had told her that something happened with the Sanbi, so I told Kurama. I never imagined that the result would be me ending up in another jinchuuriki's mindscape. Even worse, the frickin' Fourth Mizukage's Mindscape. What we found was shocking. Apparently, someone had put a genjutsu on the Fourth Mizukage through Isobu.

**"Isobu! Have you seriously let a pathetic human take control of you? Snap out of it!",** Kurama roared, whilst lunging at Isobu. Isobu immediately responded by pouncing at Kurama. Kurama's tails shot forwards and held Isobu down. While Isobu's tails tried to pry the other's tails off of him.

After a while, Kurama broke Isobu out of the genjutsu with force. Though this would alert the person who cast the genjutsu, so after Isobu and Yagura were freed of the genjutsu, they, unfortunately, had to go on the run to avoid the one who cast the genjutsu. Naruto had suggested that they head for Uzushio since no one goes to the island anymore, and the seals should still be there, so Isobu's chakra would be hidden from the one who cast the genjutsu so it was a good choice. After everyone had agreed on the plan, Kurama and Naruto went back to their own mindscape.

**______________________________**

The second jinchuuriki that Naruto ever met was Fuu from Takigakure.

It was honestly by coincidence, Chomei had decided to bring Fuu to the shared mindscape, and I just happened to be there, talking to Yagura. Though the moment Yagura saw Fuu he left (Later when Naruto asked him why he left- he said it was because he was nervous-). Naruto being Naruto decided that she would be friends with Fuu.

Naruto shouted, "Hey! My name's Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm from Konoha! What's your name?"

"Uh... My name's Fuu, and I'm from Takigakure.", came the reply.

"Your name means wind right? That's actually really funny 'cause I have a friend that's called wind as well!"

She wouldn't meet another jinchuuriki until years after that.

** ______________________________ **

"Naruto! If you're not going to pay attention to my class, then stop distracting the others and get out!", Seichi-sensei shouted. Fisting her hands in anger, an eleven-year-old Naruto, stood up angrily, her blood-red hair swaying from side to side as she marched out of the classroom. She didn't even do anything! Fine! So she coughed! That doesn't mean they get to kick her out of the classroom! It's been like this ever since she started the academy, the instructors would either make up the dumbest excuses to kick her out or straight up ignore all her questions! At this point, Kurama's taught her 10x more than the academy ever did, and Kurama is a giant nine-tailed fox that lives in her stomach!

Naruto immediately leaves school grounds and heads straight for the forest clearing that she has been visiting more and more lately. Naruto takes in a large gulp of air and exhales slowly, once she calms down, Naruto goes over all that her sensei's at the academy has taught her, and what two spirits and a certain bijuu have taught her. 

The water and wind have taught her how to use natural energy, and how to use natural energy as if nature was just another part of her, they taught her how to read and write, as ridiculous as that sounds, they taught her about how the clans formed, how two brothers fought and how they would reincarnate over and over, about the Senju and the Uchiha, but most importantly, they taught her about the Uzumaki Clan. Kurama, while not as old as water or wind, is still an ancient being with over centuries of knowledge, he taught Naruto how to sense emotions, how to sense chakra, how to sneak around unnoticed, how to think on her feet, and about her parent's, what kind of people they were, and how happy they were when they realized that they were going to be parents. Naruto treasures all of these memories dearly, and she treasures her friends even more.

Naruto isn't stupid, she's not defenceless, and she's certainly not weak either mentally, or physically, and she would prove it to all those who ever doubted her.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto failed the Genin Exams, she _failedfailed_ _failedfailed_ _,_ after all the years of trying to perfect her chakra control, Naruto still can't make three perfect clones. Naruto could hear the wind trying to comfort her, but right now all Naruto can focus on is the fact that she _**failed.**_

Then Mizuki-sensei gave her a chance, a chance to pass, a chance to _redeem_ herself. She knows that this is probably a trap that Mizuki-sensei probably just wants to use her as a scapegoat, but if there was the slightest chance that he didn't lie, Naruto would take it. So, Naruto did what Mizuki-sensei told her to do. Naruto snuck into the Hokage Tower, stole the forbidden scroll and bolted to the meeting place, a small hut in the middle of the forest, and try after try Naruto finally perfected the Shadow Clone Jutsu, but it wasn't Mizuki who showed up, it was Iruka-sensei, and judging by Iruka-sensei's expression, this probably wasn't a secret test then. Though before Naruto could explain to Iruka-sensei, shurikens flew out of the tree line, heading straight for Naruto. Iruka seeing this immediately pushes Naruto out of the way. Then Mizuki showed up.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll, and you'll pass the Genin Exams!", upon hearing this Iruka quickly pieced everything together, and realized that Mizuki had tricked Naruto into stealing the forbidden scroll. 

"No! Naruto, he lied, there is no secret exam, hand me the scroll and we could explain this to the Hokage!" when it seemed as though Naruto was going to hand the scroll over to Iruka, Mizuki shouted, "If you hand me the scroll I'll tell you why everyone hates you!"

"No, Mizuki don't say it! You know that it's forbidden!" Iruka yelled. Despite Naruto already knowing about Kurama being sealed in her, she still flinched when Mizuki reminded her why of everybody hates her, though Mizuki takes Naruto's flinch as permission to continue on.

"When the Kyuubi came and attacked the village the Fourth had no choice but to seal it in an infant, you! Naruto the reason that everybody hates is because _you_ are the demon fox that came and attacked this village, even your precious Iruka-sensei hates you, after all, _you_ were the one that killed his parents!", shouted Mizuki with a crazed glint in his eyes. Naruto was now shaking with anger, how _dare_ he! How _dare_ he accuse Kurama of _willingly_ attacking Konoha!? How _dare_ he accuse me of killing Iruka-sensei's parents!? How dare he spout such _lies!?_ Mizuki on the other hand mistakes Naruto's anger for being shaken, "See Naruto they never cared for you! They lied to you! Now hand me the forbidden scroll!"

Mizuki seeing that Naruto wasn't going to give him the scroll rushed at her with a Fuma Shuriken. What he didn't anticipate for, was that he would be flung back with a gust of wind. Not giving up just yet, Mizuki changed tactics and threw the Fuma Shuriken towards Iruka instead. Naruto panicked as she felt the adrenaline rush through her, before she knew it she was in front of Iruka, the Fuma Shuriken pushed aside by a strong gust of wind. Now looking (and feeling) absolutely feral, Naruto put her hands into a cross sign, and with a wave of chakra, a small army of clones surrounded the clearing. "Don't touch my sensei,you _traitor!_ "

** _______________________________________ **

At the end of the day, Naruto was handed a headband for having a hand in capturing a traitor of the leaf. While Naruto didn't like the fact that she had to risk someone precious to her in order to get the headband, Naruto is understandably happy after finally getting her headband. On the day of Team Assignments, Naruto proudly wore her headband, with her crimson red hair pulled into a ponytail instead of having her hair down like she usually does.

Marching into the classroom, she heard how people whispered behind her back, no doubt wondering about how she got a headband when she failed the Genin Exams. In the end, it was Kiba who decided to vocalize the class's thoughts, "Hey dead-last! What are you doing here? Only those who graduated are supposed to come today!", suddenly the classroom became quiet. Even Sasuke decided to listen in on the conversation deciding that he had nothing better to do.

"Well, then you're clearly blind if you still haven't noticed my forehead protector yet. I mean I thought it was pretty obvious.", Naruto snarked back in retaliation to Kiba's dead-last comment. She'd like to see Kiba try mastering an A-rank jutsu a few hours and then defeating a chunin practically right after mastering said A-rank. Naruto's pretty sure even _Sasuke_ wouldn't be able to do it as he is now (Naruto is _so_ going to brag about this later).

Kiba upon hearing Naruto's insult, opened his shout back an equally infuriating insult, "Everybody get in your seats and sit down!", though before he even got the first word put Iruka came into the classroom. Begrudgingly sitting down in his seat Kiba turned and gave Naruto the best stink eye he could muster up. Naruto completely ignores Kiba and sits down in the closest seat she could find (Which just so happens to be by Sakura and Sasuke).

"Alright now, since you are all a shinobi of the leaf you must know that with it comes responsibilities.... ", from that point on Naruto tuned Iruka out, instead choosing to think about her potential teammates. She really hopes that she doesn't end up with a fangirl or worse with Uchiha Sasuke himself. If she ended up with a fangirl Naruto could deal with it, but if she ended up with the Uchiha? The fangirls will never leave her alone!

Naruto turns her attention back to Iruka once she hears her name, "Team 7 consists of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura-", Sakura audibly groaned at the thought of having the dead-last on her team. "-and Uchiha Sasuke", doing a complete 180 Sakura whoops loudly and brags to the other fangirls about being on Sasuke's team to the other fangirls.

While Naruto silently contemplates her life decisions, just what had she ever done to deserve this? Just _why?!_

** ______________________________ **

Naruto wants to cry right now, their sensei is late, by _three_ hours and he didn't even bother to at least pretend to look sheepish! At this point, she might as well be cursed first the fangirl, then the Uchiha now it's a sensei that seems to enjoy making others wait for him. Her only comfort is that her sensei was once her father's student, so hopefully, he won't be like the teachers at the academy, practically every teacher there had tried to sabotage her learning in one way or another (except for Iruka-sensei of course).

Naruto absentmindedly noted that Kurama is cackling right now at the back of her head.


End file.
